Silly Pranks
by Japanese Lordess
Summary: Ever think a silly lil prank could hurt someone, not physicall but mentally...Misty didnt, she thought Ash would laugh...she didnt see the big deal...but Ash and brock did. Now cans he regain ashs friendship or is his embarressment to much 4 him to handel


Silly Pranks   
  
Disclaimer: I own Pokemon!!!! NOT!!  
  
Ash:15  
  
Misty:15  
  
Brock:19  
  
"ASH!!! YOU DILL HOLE!!", screamed Misty running up to his room. As was laying on his bed reading "Poke'mania" when Misty rampage in, "You put a Catapie in my backpack!". Ash looked up, trying to hid his grin with the magazine, but failing. He burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, yeah it's funny now... just wait!!", Misty growled, stomping out. Brock walked in.  
  
"Dude, what'd you do this time?", Brock sighed.   
  
"But a bug in her backpack...", Ash laughed. Brock rolled his eyes.   
  
"You do realize she's gonna get you back better then ever...I think she's ready to end this little war...by winning it".  
  
"Brock Brock Brock, I'll be very careful, check in my food, everything....she won't get me", grinned Ash.   
  
"don't be so sure", said Brock, walking out...Misty pulled him aside, and into the bathroom, she slammed the door closed.  
  
"Er...Misty?", Brock said uneasily. She grinned.  
  
"Ok, here's the deal...I'm gonna get Ash back so bad he'll be crying...and your gonna help me"  
  
"Er see...NO, I'm not in this and never will be sorry", Brock said opening the door. She slammed it closed.  
  
"Either you help me or you'll be sorry too... this means war...", smiled Misty. Brock gulped and nodded his head in agreement. Misty smiled sweetly and walked out the bathroom...Ash was standing in the hallway because of hearing the door slam twice. Misty gave him a sexy smile and walked off. Brock came out looking worried, he noticed Ash and dragged him into his room.  
  
"Ash... Mistys planning to hurt you!! I don't know how, all I know is she said you'd cry!", whispered Brock. Ash grinned.  
  
"This is great!!" he said rubbing his hands together.  
  
"How? Ash...she's a chick...god knows what she's got up her sleeve!", Brock whispered, "She wants me to help her!!".  
  
"good! Help her...you stay on her side...", smirked Ash. Brock gave him a "what the hell?" look.   
  
"Just help her, don't worry about me, I got a lot up my sleeve too!!", Ash said walking out. Brock just shrugged and followed. They ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Ash's mom was washing dishes.  
  
"Oh honey hi! Dinner will be ready soon. Don't go out or anything, just go watch T.V. I think there's a match on", smiled Delia(Ash's mom). Ash shrugged and walked into the living room, Brock close behind.   
  
"Let's just watch TV...", smiled Ash.  
  
"Where's Misty?", Brock asked, turning on the TV. he and Ash sat down.  
  
"I don't know...MOM! Where's Misty?", shouted Ash.  
  
"Er, I'm not sure. I think she went for a walk", Delia shouted back. Ash smiled.  
  
"see...just for a walk", he grinned. Brock rolled his eyes.  
  
On TV young girl trainer was fighting her Syther against her sisters Larvitar. Despite size, the Larvitar wins, and the other sister begins to cry. This is her 12th lose.   
  
"DINNER TIME", shouts Ash's mom. Ash and Brock run in there. Misty is already at the table.  
  
'Hi Misty, what time'd you get back?", Ash asked casually. Misty looks over at him.  
  
"Oh about 3 minutes ago, hey can I talk to you outside for a sec?", Misty said innocently. Ash looked over at Brock, then back at Misty.  
  
"Sure". He and Misty stepped out the sliding door and into his backyard. Ash looked above him...not bucket of water, around him...nothing, no pranks, he turned to Misty.  
  
"Ash, about you little prank earlier... while I was taking a walk I realized someth...", she was interrupted by Ash.  
  
"I know what your about to say...".  
  
'Oh? you know that I was gonna say I decided I blew up for no reason and wanted to tell you there's no hard feelings...", she asked. Ash was stunned...but knew it was part of her plan.  
  
"er, yeah, exactly...huh, maybe I'm psychic", smiled Ash, following Misty back inside. Brock looked over to Ash. Ash shrugged.  
  
"Ha, I was expecting you to come back in soaked or something", laughed Brock.  
  
"Nah...we sorted things out", grinned Misty.  
  
"yeah", smiled Ash.  
  
"oh...that's nice", smiled Delia. After Dinner they all went up to Ash's room. Brock was reading a magazine(Name has been censored for this rating), Ash and Misty were playing Pokemon Stadium.  
  
"Yo Ash... come see this", smiled Brock. Ash put the game on pause and walked over to Brock.   
  
"Oh....wow", said Ash looking in the magazine. Brock realized Ash was looking at something different from what he meant.  
  
"NO! not that...this!", Brock said. Brock had written something in the corner.   
  
"Oh...She said that there's no hard feelings and that she's willing to forget about my little prank....psh, like I believe that!", whispered Ash. Brock laughed.  
  
"ASH! I'm taking the game off pause in like two seconds...", growled Misty. Ash ran back over there. After beating Misty 4 out of 8 Ash got bored. He lay down on the floor while Misty played one player games. He sat and thought of all the ways Misty could hurt him. More then he thought. Misty looked down at Ash. He was so Hot in her eyes....she was looking forward to pranking him though. She had such a great idea. Misty knew Ash was thinking of how she would hurt him next...she saw it in his eyes. Brock noticed Misty starring at Ash. He smirked.   
  
"Good view?", he said, Misty looked up and noticed he'd been watching. She blushed. Ash looked over at her and noticed her red face, he looked up at Brock, who was laughing. Ash had no idea what was going on.   
  
"It's so boringggggg", said Misty, trying to change the subject at matter.   
  
"yeah... but what else is there to do!", Ash sighed. Brock put away his *wrong* magazine and sat up.   
  
"It's dark so we can't take a walk or battle...nothing else really", sighed Brock. Misty grinned.  
  
"how about we go downstairs and give Ash's mom some company?", asked Misty. Brock narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"yeah....ok....", said Ash, walking out. Misty turned to Brock.   
  
"I think I'm gonna mess with his head a little...", smirked Misty following him out. Brock sighed, and followed.   
  
Downstairs they all sat and chilled, Ash's mom was on the videophone to her mother. Misty turned on the television and sat by Ash. Brock sat on the chair. This was their usual sitting arrangement, so Ash didn't think anything of it. Brock looked over at Misty, Misty grinned at him, then looked back at the TV.   
  
' This is even more boring....you and your idea's Misty", growled Ash. Misty would usually snap at him for that...but she was cool about it.   
  
"yeah...your right, my idea sux", Misty said innocently. Ash was stunned...Brock sighed.  
  
"err...", Ash looked at Brock then back at Misty and smirked, "Yeah...maybe it's not your idea's that suck, just you!". Misty was tempted to hit him, but kept her cool.  
  
"yeah I really do suck...", she grinned. Ash burst out laughing!!!  
  
"Mist.....you don't know how wrong that sounded!!!", he laughed. Brock noticed what he meant and laughed a little. Misty growled. But still stayed calm.  
  
"Oh haha yeah, oops, stupid old me", smiled Misty. Brock grinned. He wanted to help Misty a little...just to see the results.  
  
"I know what you want Misty to suck", said Brock, as he burst out laughing. Ash quit laughing and bounced on Brock. Misty just sat there and laughed into a pillow.  
  
"OK OK quit it!" screamed Brock, while Ash Hit him over and over.  
  
"You better watch it Brocko", growled Ash, getting off him. Brock laughed a little.   
  
"Ash, grandma wants to chat", smiled Delia. Ash got up and went into the hallway to the Videophone. Bakc in the living room Brock and Misty were having a quiet discussion.   
  
"Thank you so much Brock.... you gave me an even better idea... ", smirked Misty.  
  
"Ha yeah I couldn't help myself, feel kinda bad though...", laughed Brock.   
  
"Do you think my little act messed him up enough to pull out the big guns?", laughed Misty.  
  
"He's onto you though, he knows your gonna prank him", said Brock. Misty smirked.  
  
"He won't see this one coming...I think he'll get a raise outta this one", laughed Misty walked into where Ash was talking to his Grandma.  
  
"yeah...I've been training hard...Pikachu's with Prof. Oak, so are my other Pokemon... their being healed", smiled Ash. He noticed Misty standing beside the videophone, smiling sweetly.   
  
"Boy, you'll be a great Pokemon Master", his grandma said. Ash wasn't paying attention.   
  
"huh? er yeah", said Ash...not even looking at his grandma.   
  
"I supose you are watching come big Pokemon battle", laughed His grandma. Misty gestured for Ash to follow her upstairs but...be very quite. She mouthed the words "I want you Ash". Ash smirked and turned to his grandma as Misty ran upstairs.  
  
"Er Grandma... I really gotta go, there's someone...I ah mean something I gotta do, bye love ya", he said.  
  
"Ok, bye bye Ashykins", said his grandma, hanging up. Brock had seen the entire thing.  
  
"Ash...don't do this....", said Brock...worried about Ash. Ash smirked.  
  
"Why? afraid I'm gonna get some before you?". This remark annoyed Brock. Brock grinned.  
  
"Ok 'Ashykins' go ahead, I won't stop you...have fun".   
  
"Don't worry about that Brockykins", said Ash   
  
"Ash....Hurry", shouted a voice from upstairs.  
  
"Sorry, gotta go!", said Ash, running up stairs... Brock followed quietly.  
  
"I gotta see this", he thought to himself. Ash, not noticing Brock right behind him, opened the door. There stood Misty laughing insanely.  
  
Ash looked behind him and saw Brock, who shrugged his shoulders and smirked. Ash realized it was a prank.   
  
"Misty...that was low...", growled Ash. Misty kept on laughing. Ash went downstairs.  
  
"Brock...did you see his face?", laughed Misty. Brock sighed.  
  
"yeah...I did", he said, "This was a little low Misty...I should of stopped him".  
  
"What? Oh man...ASH", she shouted, running down the stairs. Brock followed. Ash was sitting at the kitchen table. His mom was washing the dishes.   
  
"hi Ash...", said Misty sadly. Ash just looked up at her and turned away. Delia noticed this.  
  
"Ash sweety, are you ok?" asked Delia.   
  
"yeah", Ash said with a fake smiled.  
  
"I think we need to talk Ash", sighed Misty. Ash got up an walked outside into his backyard. Misty followed. They closed the sliding door so no-one could hear. Brock sat down.  
  
"Brock? What happened?", asked Delia sitting at the table also.  
  
"Nothing, this is just the result of a silly prank that Ash was victim too", said Brock. Outside Ash stood quietly and looked the other way while Misty did the talking.  
  
"Listen Ash... I went too far, I didn't plan on doing this but, it became an option...and I took it up fast", sighed Misty. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Since when is this hurting someone close to you an option?", asked Ash, still looking away.  
  
"Ash I am so sorry...it was stupid and childish... but I wish ...ah...I'm just sorry ok", said Misty, blushing a little. Ash looked over at her, but didn't smiled.  
  
"Whatever Misty. You said this last time...earlier....and look what happened", growled Ash.  
  
"yeah but then I didn't mean it....now I do", begged Misty.  
  
" How am I supposed to know that", said Ash turning away again. Misty tried the grab his hand but he pulled it away.   
  
"Ash...I mean it, I don't know how I can prove, you'll just have to trust me please Ash... I knew It was wrong, but I knew you wouldn't see it coming so...I just had too...I thought you'd laugh...I didn't realize it'd hurt you". Ash turned to her again.  
  
"I guess I can't expect you too prove it... at least you had the guts to come talk to me about it yourself...", Ash said, with a little smile. Misty smiled.  
  
"burr, it's cold, let's get back in there", smiled Misty.   
  
"yeah", said Ash, laughing a little.  
  
"One thing I don't get... why did you even come up there?", smirked Misty. Ash blushed and laughed uneasily.   
  
" I err ha ha was coming up to mess with your head", laughed Ash. Misty smirked.  
  
"Uh Huh....I'm sure"...laughed Misty, walking inside.  
  
"seriously", pleaded Ash, following her. They both walked inside laughing, Brock smiled.  
  
"You get that sorted out?", smiled Delia. Ash looked at Misty then his mom...how did she know? he thought.  
  
"er....yeah", said Ash, "You know what that was all about?". Delia laughed.  
  
"I bugged Brock into explaining it all to me, quite interesting actually... I guess I can expect this....but it was kinda a shock...". Ash blushed.  
  
"Is everything kool now?", asked Brock.  
  
"Yep....no more silly Pranks", Ash and Misty said in union.  
  
THE END  
  
So was it kool? stupid? What? come one tell me in reviews!!! check out my other fics too!!! 


End file.
